The Fall of Ikebukuro
by Poor Alice
Summary: Ikebukuro, a place filled with the most dangerous people you may ever meet, is slowly coming to a downfall. The residents are met with a new situation when secrets are suddenly revealed, & the action, romance, & drama ensues. Contains an OC! Not BL!
1. Ch1: A Psychotic Information Broker

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara! I only own my OC (Original Character). So, go ahead & read while eating a cookie…because cookies are greeeat! :D

* * *

**The Fall of Ikebukuro**

"Excuse me," A young girl with beautiful long pink hair & blue angelic eyes that seemed to sparkle just a little every time, was asking around Shibuya for a certain person. Of course, with her amount of attention for her high level of beauty, she got an answer within seconds.

"Yes, gorgeous?" A random man that looked to be from Yellow Square said.

"Ah, uhm, do you know where I could find an information broker?" Haruka Mizumi asked with uncertainty, but she had an urgent expression.

The man didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by this girl's innocent beauty. The only information broker he knew was, "Orihara Izaya. He's crazy though, I don't really think you shoul-"

"PLEASE," Mizumi interrupted, "It's very important, & it's just a few questions! Please, direct me to him!" That was it. He was entranced. The man told her where his office was on a piece of paper, along with his cell phone number, of course. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Tha-" Her cell phone alarm was ringing.

"Ahhhhhh! I forgot. I go to high school now! Well, goodbye for now, mister!" She retreated with a smile, but as soon as her back turned, she showed one of pure disgust, & ripped off the piece of the paper with the man's number.

**Chapter One: A Psychotic Information Broker**

The bell seemed to ring louder than usual today. Mizumi made it just in time for school & was waiting in the front of the class.

"Alright students, we have a new student with us today, this is Haruka Mizumi." The teacher pointed to the amazingly beautiful girl next to her. She had long wavy pink hair, just the right shade. With bangs parted to the right of her face that soon became less important once you look down & found her gorgeous blue eyes, similar to the color of the clear, night sky. Her eyes even seemed to twinkle just a bit; it was as if a goddess arrived. All of the class stared in awe.

"AHEM!" The teacher yelled, in order to break the trance. "Please, state a little about yourself, Haruka-san."

The girl fiddled with her finger s a while before saying, "Uhmm, hi! Erm, just call me Mizumi! Ah, um, yay?" She giggled a little. A heavenly sound, that seemed like it could make the darkest of days, just a little brighter.

"Alright, you can sit in Yagiri's old seat; let's ACTUALLY pay attention today, class." As soon as she walked a little towards her seat, everyone noticed. Mizumi was carrying a violin case on her back; anyone would find that, a little odd. She sat down & placed the violin case beside her.

"Hey, Mizumi-chaaaaan! You play the violin?" A handsome boy with blond hair & ear piercings suddenly asked her.

"Uhm, I actually don't. I play the piano, though."

The boy with blond hair looked a little confused. _"Why would she be wearing a violin case if she doesn't play? Oh, right! Then there must be something else in there!" _He thought.

"Well, what's in there, then?"

Mizumi smiled a breathtaking smile, which seemed to make the rest of her illuminate.

"It's a secret!" She stated cutely.

The boy smiled back, with almost equal radiance, "Hahah, interesting. I'm Kida Masaomi. Call me Masaomi. Let's be friends , K?"

* * *

Orihara Izaya was spinning around in his chair with delight. "Hmm, there seems to be quite a stir around because of a certain pink-haired girl. They say she's got the beauty, or maybe even more beauty than a goddess! How ridiculous is that? Namie-chan, Namie-chan? Are you listening?"

A young woman with long black hair & small, stern-looking eyes looked up & said, "If you're so interested in her, you should take a quick visit to the high school. Isn't that obvious?"

Izaya showed an exaggerated frown, "Shizu-chan might catch me though! Ahhh!"

Yagiri Namie showed the utmost bored expression she could manage & replied with, "You're an idiot."

The bell rang, for school to end, & Mizumi walked out with her violin set down beside her, to wait for Masaomi, her new friend.

"Mizumiiiiiiiiiii! These are my two best friends! Mikado Ryuugamine & Anri Sonohara! Ta-da! Aren't they cute?"

Mizumi looked up to see a nervous-looking boy with short black hair, & blue eyes that were obviously avoiding her gaze. Then, beside him was a bespectacled girl with brown eyes that looked at her with a friendly expression on her face. Mizumi then took notice of her generous bust, & short choppy black hair.

"You're friends are very attractive!" She said honestly, with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Aren't I cuter, though? No, I'm kidding, or am I? HAHAHAHAH! Do you wanna come eat with us? I know a fantastic Russian sushi place!" Masaomi asked energetically.

Mizumi started walking away, waving frantically, "Ah, no. Not today, I'm sorry! I have to go meet an infor-" Mizumi stopped when she felt a bump beside her, & looked up to see a young, handsome man with short black hair, but immediately took notice of his crimson red, brown eyes.

"AH! I'm sorry, my dear lady. I was just passing by, & TA-DA! Coincidence! I bumped into you!" He spoke with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Eto...it was my fault! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I'm so sorry!" Mizumi bowed with an apologetic smile, then picked up her violin case, placed it on her back, & ran off.

"My oh my! She is a beauty! I certainly wonder if she's going to even become a playable piece in this game. Ahhh! I can't wait!" Orihara Izaya stated, a little too loudly.

"If you do anything to Mizumi-chan, I'll kill you." Masaomi said, suddenly with a serious expression on his face. "You're a master of parkour, Orihara-san, how could you 'accidently' bump into her?"

Izaya was paused, amused, & stated, "OOOOH! How scary, Kida-kun! It's simple really; I 'bumped' into her with a purpose in mind. SO, I did it 'purposely' you idiot." Izaya showed off his infamous grin, & then bounced away.

Anri, Masaomi, & Mikado were all thinking the same thing: _psychopath._

_

* * *

_AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE): Helloooo thereeee! This is actually my first fan fiction! BWAHAHHAAH! It would bring me so much happiness if you would review, & that other stuff. I just wanna know if people are ACTUALLY reading this. It'd make me so happy! So, please, go, go, go! I don't know if this chapter was good or not, but I promise you it'll get better! Thanks so much, even if you JUST read it. La, la, la, la, la, toodles! (:


	2. Ch2: A Mysterious Young Woman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara! I only own my OC (Original Character) & the plotline. So, instead of cookies, eat, uhm...spaghetti? :D

* * *

**The Fall of Ikebukuro**

"Excuse me? Namie-chan, I could fire you anytime I want, & leave you to deal with the police, without a care, of course. I'm just waaaaay too nice, I can't help it!" Orihara Izaya said, with his infamous smile, plastered on his face.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn pocky, you psycho. Oh , by the way, your next appointment is coming soon. Behave, you dumbass." Namie picked up a paper from a huge stack.

"Hmm, it's from a 21 year-old woman, & she's only willing to pay a little bit of money. Here." Namie shoved the paper at Izaya's face & slammed the door on her way out.

Izaya chuckled to himself, before hearing a knock on his door. "Ehm, excuse me? I'm looking for Orihara Izaya." A feeble female voice said.

"That's me! C'mon in." Izaya didn't think twice about who could come through that door.

"You...? Aren't you in high school?" Izaya stared incredulously at the female at that came through the door. "Why would you lie about your age?" The girl he bumped into, the one with the goddess-like beauty, a signature violin case, one-of-a-kind pink hair, & gorgeous midnight blue eyes, replied with only,

"I didn't lie."

**Chapter Two: A Mysterious Young Woman**

Ryuugamine Mikado didn't know what to think. Anri was just sitting, eating her food quietly, with an indifferent aura. Masaomi kept on ranting about Izaya, with an angry expression on his face. Mikado just sighed & nodded to whatever he said.

"That man...he's ridiculous! He should just stop meddling with people's lives! I hate that Orihara Izaya! If he does one thi-"Masaomi was soon interrupted by a presence everyone & anyone would know by now if they lived in Ikebukuro.

"What did that asshole do this time?"

A young man with short, blonde, messy, hair wearing a bartender outfit & sunglasses that hid his eyes from the public yelled. Even from the lack of skin exposure, one could tell he was very handsome.

"I, Kida Masaomi, shall tell you. He's in Ikebukuro!"

Heiwajima Shizuo was no ordinary man. Known around Ikebukuro for his monster strength, & short temper, no one dared to mess with him.

Except, Orihara Izaya, of course. Sadly, nobody knew that he didn't like his superhuman capabilities.

"Tch, I'll find him. IZAAAAAAYAAAAA!"

Shizuo left the restaurant, only to be stopped by a large hand.

"Violence is bad, Shizuo. Fighting is bad. You know what's good? Russian sushi. It's really good. Stay a while to enjoy. Now."

The hand belonged to Simon Brezhnev, a dark-skinned Russian man whose huge size & manner of speech confused people, but oddly enough, intimidated them. He was the only known man, & person, to be able to overpower Shizuo with strength alone. He is one of the owners of Russian Sushi, & everyone knew he disliked violence, & used it only when necessary.

"A-a-a-alright, Simon, I w-will, thanks." Shizuo decided he'd stay a while, for sushi.

Haruka Mizumi just stood in silence with her head down, while Izaya was staring at her with a gleam in his eye.

"My, oh, my. Why are you in high school then, Mizu-chan?"

Mizumi's head snapped up at his choice of a name for her.

"Please, call me Mizumi, & I, for certain reasons, missed some years of school while being in a…certain place. So, I wanted to finish my education in high school, like everybody else. No one knows that I'm 21 years-old. I think I'll be keeping it a secret for now. Will you?"

She had a look of desperation in her eyes. 

_"She certainly looked young, but not 21, much younger. Like…a high school student? Duh!"_ Izaya thought, & then chuckled to himself.

"I'll keep it a secret. Sit down; you're here for a reason, correct?"

Mizumi showed a look of doubt, which she tried to cover. Izaya noticed this & said with confidence, "You can trust me." Then smiled that smile of his.

Mizumi slowly nodded & suddenly, with enthusiasm, said, "I'm only gonna ask 2 questions. It'll be quick, I promise!"

Izaya laughed, a little too loud. "Sure, sure, ask away!"

Mizumi showed slight hesitation then, a burst of confidence shot through her.

"Do you know who Shizuo Heiwajima is?"

Orihara Izaya quickly took the grin off his face.

* * *

AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE): Yeah, yeah, I know. A little short, but I had to keep the suspense building! I will be one of those people who will update quickly! I assure you! I just love typing on the computer. It's funnnn! Teehee. Anywaaaays, do your thing with the review, & the blah blah blah. La, la, la, la, la, toodles! (:


	3. Ch3: A Temperamental Bartender

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara! I only own my OC (Original Character) & the plotline. I updated once again! Aren't I like, so awesomeee? :D

* * *

**The Fall of Ikebukuro**

"Excuse me?"

Orihara Izaya's mind was in a frenzy, thinking of how these two could be related.

"Did, you say Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Mizumi noticed that when she said Shizuo's name, Izaya's expression changed.

"Erm, yes. Do you know him?"

Izaya immediately put his infamous smile back on, "I do, unfortunately. What's the next question?"

Mizumi sighed a little, thinking about what his next answer would be to her next question. "Does he currently live in Ikebukuro?"

Izaya thought a little about how he should answer this. "Ah! I'll tell you, or, show you, I guess. C'mon, Let's go out to eat! I know a little place across from another place called Russian Sushi."

Mizumi was thinking to herself, _"Is this a date? Wait, who cares? He is kinda cute, & I needa know about Shizuo. Here goes!" _

Just a second of hesitation passed, & the beautiful young woman answered,

"Why the hell not?"

**Chapter Three: A Temperamental Bartender**

Izaya chose a table by the window with a clear view to & from Russian Sushi. A young waitress greeted them with menus.

"Hmm, I don't know what to order, I guess I'll just get an iced coffee or something, how about you, Izaya-san?" Mizumi could tell Izaya wasn't paying attention to her, & strangely enough, she was irritated. _"Why the hell does he invite me, then not pay attention? What a freaking douche bag!"_

Izaya was keeping a look-out for Shizuo. He suddenly remembered he had a woman with him at the moment & turned to look at her.

When Izaya first bumped into her, he was amazed by her looks. _"She was exceedingly gorgeous." _He thought when he saw her. When he turned to look at her now, she had a scowl on her face, of pure annoyance. Normally people would look unattractive doing such a face, but she looked undeniably cute.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what I should order, I guess I'll get noth-"An explosion of clapping, wooing, whistling, & all kinds of commotions interrupted him. There were groups of people all around their table, & Mizumi looked to be equally surprised.

"Hey, y'all! You guys are our 100th couple of the month! SO, you get a FREE, special, humongous, sundae with twin straws for ya both to share!" The waitress exclaimed.

"Ah, no, we're not a, uhm, cou-"

Mizumi was once again interrupted with a BOOM of confetti.

"Let's just enjoy this while we can, Mizu-chan." Izaya said sheepishly.

Mizumi raised her brow & replied with, "Whatever."

The noises across from Russian Sushi annoyed Shizuo.

"Uggghh! I can't take this shit anymore!"

He banged on the table, & ran out of the store. Once he was outside he immediately stopped to take in the view in front of him. 

_"IZAYA? SMILING? WITH A WOMAN? HUH? A DATE? WHAT THE FUCK?" _

He started to rush over there yelling,

"IZAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Mizumi was startled by the sudden silence after someone yelled Izaya's name.

"Izaya, someone's calling you," she said, nonchalantly.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know who? C'mon outside with me, Mizumi." Izaya said with an even larger grin than before.

Mizumi nodded & picked up her violin & threw it on her back.

"Oh, & stay behind me, Mizu-chan."

Shizuo saw Izaya walking out, with a pink-haired woman behind him, so he couldn't see her face. Armed with two soda machines, one in each hand, he proceeded to throw them both at Izaya.

Mizumi couldn't really see the man's face, when two soda machines started coming towards their way.

"IZAYA! You idiot! Get outta the way!"

Mizumi jumped up in front of Izaya, threw off her violin case, & slammed it into the ground, causing it to open, revealing a long, thin, sharp, clean, & beautiful sword. She grabbed it & immediately jumped onto the bottom soda machine in order to cut the top one in half. She punched both of the halves back the way it came, then jumped off the last soda machine in order to do a twirl, then kick it with such intensity, the wind made a howling sound.

Orihara Izaya was certainly surprised with what was happening in front of him. He was planning to let the machines come as close as they could, then swiftly dodge it, as always, then flee. He didn't expect to see that gorgeous woman jump up in front of him, using such grace, precision, & beauty, to deal such a ferocious attack.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo was certainly surprised with what was happening in front of him. He was thinking that Izaya would dodge them with indifference, then run away. He didn't expect to see such a gorgeous woman jump up in front of Izaya, using such grace, precision, & beauty, to deal such a ferocious attack.

A woman that he recognized.

Both of the machines were destroyed in mere seconds by Shizuo.

Izaya had a huge grin on his face.

Mizumi was panting with exhaustion.

Shizuo had a calm, composed face.

"Mizumi...is that you?"

* * *

AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE): Was this short? IDK. Ahhhhh! I hope that action scene was okay. It's soooo perfectly animated in my head! Freaking intense man, freaking intense. Anyways, I described it as best I could! *SNIFF* *SNIFF* Do I smell love triangle? BWAHAHAHHA! Anyways, no one is reviewing ! I've only gotten story alerts ! Gawrsh ! Please , at least let one person review ! I really wanna know how I'm doing. I won't continue unless you do.


	4. Ch4: A Headless Rider

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara! I only own my OC (Original Character) & the plotline. Pretty damn obvious, right? I hope you're enjoying the story! :D

* * *

**The Fall of Ikebukuro**

"Excuse me?"

Mizumi couldn't believe her eyes.

"Uhm, if it isn't too weird for you, could you take off your glasses….?"

Shizuo took off his glasses slowly, & then smiled a weak smile.

"It's me, Shizuo. Welcome back Mizumi."

Suddenly, Mizumi averted her eyes to the ground, & started shaking her head in disbelief.

_"It can't be, it can't be….it just can't. No, no, no, no, no…..NO, NO! I have to leave, NOW." _

With that last thought, she ran off.

Not long after, Shizuo followed in desperation.

Orihara Izaya stood, watching this scene unravel before him.

He suddenly grinned like a madman when one statement popped into his head.

A small statement, that meant much bigger than it seemed.

_"This is gonna get interesting."_

**Chapter Four: A Headless Rider**

A booming, crackling sound was heard in the midst of Ikebukuro. Anyone & everyone who heard such a noise, immediately recognized who it was; The Headless Rider. Little did they know, a caring, & kind woman by the name of Celty Sturluson, was under that helmet.

Celty is labeled as a dullahan. A fairy mentioned in Irish folklore to be headless, & rode a black horse. The motorcycle Celty used in order to get around town was actually her black horse in disguise. The person underneath the helmet was a completely different person others made her to be. She had a young woman's body, but a voice that could not be heard. Celty spoke through typing on her cell phone, & when she took off her helmet, black smoke could be seen coming out from her neck. She worked as an underground courier. It was an odd thing, really. She still could hear, touch, & see. Even though her personality was one of a big heart, she was deadly in battle, & wielded a scythe.

Shizuo turned around to see Celty, his long-time best friend.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, SHIZUO? I HEARD YOU YELLING," Celty typed.

Shizuo was breathless, & Celty took the time to look him over. He was drenching in sweat, exhausted, & was panting heavily.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO REST AT MY HOUSE? IT'D BE NO PROBLEM AT ALL. ARE YOU OKAY?"

Shizuo finally caught his breath, "No, I….h-have…to find…her. I-I- missed…her..so..mu-"

He fell to the ground.

Celty silently sighed & carried him on her bike, then drove back to her house.

* * *

_"I think I finally lost him! It was him….i-i-it was really him!" _

Mizumi was extremely worn out. Sweat was all over her body.

"Ugghhh! I feel disgusting!" shouted Mizumi, to no one in particular. She felt extremely dirty, & had the need to wash herself. She needed somewhere to go first. Although, the pink-haired girl realized it was now late nighttime in Ikebukuro, & she had no idea where to go.

Being in an unfamiliar city, & at night scared her.

Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps.

Mizumi brushed it off as passerby.

The footsteps soon got louder though, & she felt it getting closer.

Mizumi started running, but not as fast as before, because of the exhaustion.

The footsteps were quicker now, & louder.

She knew now that someone was following her.

_"I can't take care of this guy in my condition. Shit. Shit. Shit." _Mizumi suddenly felt the guy reach out & touch her faintly, on her back.

"DON'T touch ME!" roared Mizumi. 

_"One slice will do."_ She kicked her violin case to the ground, out came her sword, & she grabbed it & raised it to the man's neck.

* * *

"Shizuuuuuu! Shizuoooooo! Waaaaake uuuuup!"

Shizuo immediately sat up & wrapped his hands around the bespectacled young man who was yelling.

"Ahhhh….t-t-that's the…Shizuo I know…c-c-could you….p-p-please, let go?"

Shizuo slowly took his hands off the man, & then laid back down to look faintly at who was in front of him.

Kishitani Shinra was another handsome young man. He had dark brown long, but short-length hair that stuck out in different directions towards the bottom. He rarely went outside, & his occupation was an underground doctor. Shinra actually worked for Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, Namie's business, on the outside. He was a longtime friend of Shizuo & Izaya, because they all went to the same high school. He even introduced them to each other, & they immediately didn't like each other. He wears a doctor's coat, even when not working as a doctor. Anyone romantically interested in this man, would be disappointed. He & Celty live together & are known as lovers. He is the only person to know what Celty is feeling, which is odd because she doesn't have a head.

This surprises even Celty.

"Celty told me what happened, buuuuut, there's a lotta blank spots. Care to share?" Shinra smiled at that man in front of him.

"No, it's just that, I saw an old friend of mine. She was with Izaya, & I thought that was strange. As soon as she saw me, she ran away. So, I chased after her…& failed."

Shizuo sat back up feeling refreshed.

"OOOOOH! So, it's a 'she'! Was 'she' your girlfriend?"

Shinra chuckled to himself a little, only to be stopped short by the same hands around his neck.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. She was not my girlfriend. I knew her, from that place…"

* * *

Mizumi brought the blade up to her invader's neck, only to have the other person return the favor by putting a small blade to her neck in return.

"BOOO! Did I scare you, Mizu-chaaaan?"

Izaya was smiling his stupid grin.

"Izaya-san…I'm sorry for leaving you. I just, didn't wanna see him." Mizumi suddenly said, remembering that she had ditched the man.

"It's fine fine fine fine! We could go out as a couple another time!"Izaya said blissfully.

Mizumi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Eh?"

Mizumi was about to say something else, when Izaya pulled her arm & started running off.

"GOSH! You're sooooooo slow, Mizumi!"

She blushed a darker shade when he said her first name without any honorifics.

Izaya knew exactly why she was reacting that way.

"You're blushing a little too much…Mizumi! Mizumi! Mizumi! Mizumi! Mizu-"

He immediately got a smack to the face, in a comedic fashion.

"Shut up. Where are we going anyways?"

There was a short pause, then Izaya's grin grew even wider.

"You're all drenched in sweat. If I remember correctly, you said that you felt disgusting."

Izaya, still pulling her hand, placed it on top of his chest, & leaned closer.

"We're going back to my place."

* * *

**AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE):** Wahahahahah! Things are getting interesting! Finally some romance is starting to bloom. I hope you started to notice my repetition! If you guys didn't notice, I start all my chapters with, "Excuse me." Bwahahahah! If you didn't notice by now, you're an idiot! No, just kiiiiiiding! :D Now, go do what you gotta & wanna do with the reviews & the like! Mwahahhaah. La, la, la, la, la, toodles!(: that's repetition too, ending my chapters with that. Squeeeee! ;D


End file.
